Gallery:Jade West
bananaTBS.png JadebananaTBS.png Jade&Cat on the Titanic.jpg Andrade1.png Victorious-Stage-Fight.png 24223 389270652838 312617142838 3892132 2375920 n.jpg Abs.jpg Tumblr m22lm6KRAp1r05vlco1 500.gif Antibade.jpg Badejkr.jpg Basfghf.jpg Bigtoerob.png Candre1.jpg Dogjade.jpg Emojade.png Gigl.jpg ImagesCA1DSXED.jpg ImagesCA276QKF.jpg Tumblr lq6hv6T85O1r0gg70o1 500.gif|GIF IMG 1380.PNG IMG 1238.JPG IMG 1239.JPG IMG 1240.JPG IMG 1241.JPG IMG 1246.JPG ImagesCAZGQCZI.jpg ImagesCAZNM202.jpg Jade-victorious-13677887-274-300.jpg Jade2.jpg wrpm009W.jpg JadeWestTheSlap.jpg Jade and Beck-making up.jpg Jade and Cat.jpg Jadeagain.jpg OfCAWLINSE.jpg Picture 14.png Pilot3.jpg Robarazzi2.jpg Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG Singing.jpg TeamBadeChantPic.jpg Victorious-season-1-14.jpg Victorious-season-1-23.jpg Victorious.jpg Whatihatethingy.png Whatihatethingy2.jpg Rade1.jpg Candre16.jpg Normal justjared-guest-victorious-03.jpg Normal elizabeth-gillies-victorious-backlot-03.jpg Normal elizabeth-gillies-victorious-backlot-15.jpg Normal victoria-justice-stage-fighting-01.jpg Jadetori.jpg Normal 38E2FA0001E38E2F9F4123.jpg Normal victorious14.jpg BadeEp12.jpg 5.jpg JadeSingsBeatifully.jpg|Jade at Karaoke Dokie Large8.jpg Badekiss.png Hahd3.jpg 36363426.jpg Victorious-111-the-diddly-bops-clip-2.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-17 at 9.14.18 PM.png CountryJade.jpg tumblr_lgp772VPWz1qg703y.gif jade015hxt.gif|gif Beggin.PNG 5yu68868tutut7r6r.png jadeseason2.png|Jade's new profile picture, also her season 2 look K8kk88585.PNG 200px-Bade AFilmByDaleSquires.png Cat and jade3.gif Cat and jade1.jpg Beck and jade.png Victorious117 001032 1 ibj.jpg Bade beck dress.jpg Massage.jpg Rade2.jpg TandreBadeBoriJandre.jpg Jade22.png Large123.jpg Ggbvhjubyuj.jpg Jade-west.png Beckandjade4ever.jpg 185px-Jandre!.jpg Jandre2.png Jandre4.png Jandre5.png Mjyjyyukrjyrjyiryryitykijyityityityyussrtr.jpg Candre16.jpg Rade2.png Rade3.png Rade5 1.png Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).jpg Mugger.jpg brunnetes.jpg hot tub.jpg oh boy..jpg Black eye.jpg Medium.png Catorade.png 330697.jpg Rockin.jpg Suzy2.jpg f231646520823c8aa8dad89f62c7c72e_15974510.jpg tumblr_llyxwc9TqK1qzgt4jo1_500.gif|gif Screen3.jpg HateDucks.gif|gif Afbds1.jpg tumblr_lmclrpXfQr1ql249qo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmcmcbtTB81ql249qo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Thdththdgtrhfththftrhjettetj.gif Tumblr lcqcc3uDB21qf8sypo1 500.gif|gif tumblr_lke5z4QPxn1qzgt4jo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lm8t6p8yTs1qapk9no1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lml2v9ymEN1qa7irjo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmn8zqaxPk1ql249qo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmn1t5Aos11qdb00lo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Tumblr lloayhGYyz1qgzk3ighdgh.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmt1bdtVsB1qedysjo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmyuinCePk1qe8f3qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmyxooTEeR1qe2jwwo1_500.jpg Tumblr lk8lefHufZ1qfq6gj.gif|gif Tumblr llqeysySk21qacvnuo1 500.gif|gif Tumblr llscfyfmyV1qacvnuo1 500.gif|gif tumblr_ln2bddRE5L1ql5zkno1_400.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_ln7ioyleO61qd8z57o1_250.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_ln2cfm1kn11ql5zkno1_400.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_ln2but7FG01ql5zkno1_400.gif|Click to see gif. Tumblr lkvb9g3tvy1qismbf.gif|gif Tumblr lkw41s8dLT1qismbf.gif|gif Tumblr lkc0wnfcSP1qzw1qso1 r1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lleqafNcNS1qkoed4o1 500.gif|gif Tumblr ll2bid41sU1qacvnuo1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lkxqooez771qacvnuo1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lkxp46KueX1qatid9.gif|gif Tumblr lg7kczEKL31qe30uto1 400.gif|gif tumblr_lkqgrtN8lC1qismbf.gif|gif Jade1.png tumblr_lnsbdzlWPr1qc480y.gif|gif Jade Jumping.jpg Jade Jumping 2.jpg Tumblr ll9dpektAu1qekjf7o1 400.gif|gif tumblr_lnxqyuMMnL1qjups7o1_500.gif|gif Tumblr lllq1rVXpY1qacvnuo1 500.gif|gif tumblr_lo01cw6lax1qacvnuo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_likh5xfL5Y1qhc3upo1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lns2cqCNyK1ql40k5o1_500.png Jades new PP.jpg tumblr_lofx7rfX3F1qmtnb3o2_500.gif|gif tumblr_lohwy4gxOk1qco72to1_500.gif|gif Jandre love.gif Tumblr lok2ye9QfB1qbfppso1 500.png Jandrelove.jpg Jandreamazing1.jpg Locked up.png Locked up 2.png Normal egnet 005.jpg P 6.jpg Jade....looks ok.jpg Stuff i hate Jade.jpg Jade hate this guy XD.jpg tumblr_losyqceWs71r09zs6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lot50oN7hH1qacvnuo1_500.gif|gif Tumblr loh6q6gBS21ql249qo3 250.gif|gif tumblr_lovh0j9BIt1qhr53xo1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lovi79knL01qhr53xo1_400.gif|gif tumblr_loxbj4Qgjf1qec94do1_400.jpg imagesCA9DHY5J.jpg tumblr_ln4qrlbkpL1qlqn4vo1_500_thumb.png tumblr_ljvtx0D29R1qguonno1_400_thumb.gif tumblr_loyyvrsVhm1qb6g59o1_500.gif|gif Locked up Jade.jpg Jade SCREAMS!! so much.jpg tumblr_lp2il00wzS1qk3dsdo2_500.gif|gif tumblr_lp3t3bbdC41qk3dsdo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lp6cjhwKrF1qcqg9so1_500.png tumblr_lp7svxrwC51qk00pto1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lpbn736q3K1qekjf7o1_500.gif|gif <3 tumblr_lpbw24v3RU1qkoed4o1_500.gif|gif Jades locker.jpg AIWIEJade.png JW.png JW2.png JW1.png tumblr_lokue9PWFh1qatid9.gif|gif tumblr_lpcx8xDAhd1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lpcx80bPmE1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lpcxb1wDnS1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lpcxbwA9F41qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lpcxcrFdlU1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lplwssyG3J1qd8z57o1_500.png tumblr_lpmft6Sb5E1qk00pto2_250.jpg tumblr_lpmgmnFy4I1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lpo1rdHUEl1qbpymco1_250.jpg tumblr_lpoonqliIZ1qk00pto2_250.jpg tumblr_lpq4z3Zzte1qgrg2oo1_500.png tumblr_lpsmiesHgN1qaw62eo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lpt68bQ05v1qcx61o.gif|gif TGPPSJade.png Jade eating a sandwich long time ago.jpg Texting and eating is dangerous.jpg Jade falling.jpg Jade's facts.....LOOK A CROWN!!.jpg Jade's sandwich.jpg|Jade's sandwich tumblr_lpuniqvdkU1r0mpbto6_250.gif|gif tumblr_lpvgdhoS2D1r0mpbto2_250.gif|gif Jade West2.PNG Prom Queen Jade West.PNG tumblr_lpxoschlm01ql249qo1_500.gif|gif WHAT!! JADE.jpg Tumblr lkd8zvVt2J1qekon2o1 500.gif|gif JWT2.png JadeCarrot.png JWT22.png Jade West4.PNG tumblr_lqprmlgF471qbydgro1_500.gif|gif Jade.PNG Jade2.PNG Jade3.PNG Jade West5.PNG Tumblr lqeh4pS0yx1qmw3ebo1 400.gif Tumblr lphh6zgJUx1r0i73fo1 500.gif JadeW.png JadeW1.png Jade Swimsuit.png|Jade Swimsuit Jade West in Helen Back Again.PNG Jade pj's.png Jade performance.png AY6tRxeCQAAURdp.jpg BIKINI?!!.jpg 210px-Victorious_15.png EGG.jpg Dogjade.png Elizabeth Gillies111.jpg Huggies!.gif img000074.png Jori_TheGreatPingPongScam.png tumblr_li1gcdBQ6Z1qcqg9so1_500.png cryyyyyyyjady.jpg ein bisschen b&w action !!.jpg faxe.jpg img000039.png Light hair?.jpg mad....jpg please bus.gif Victorious-prom-wrecker-04.jpg jadell...jpg Large436.jpg Large35.jpg Large967.jpg Large753.jpg 555555555.jpg 444444444.jpg 333333.jpg 22222.jpg 11111.jpg Tumblr lrdom9IK4M1qavamwo1 500.gif|gif JadeSuspectWDITT.png tumblr_lrnflcChmQ1r2wfwho1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lrno4s5oza1qd439io1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lro53j5HjI1ql5zkno1_400.gif|gif Play (Pilot).jpg Jade's WTF face is priceless.jpg Tumblr lp5i4yI3uT1ql5zkno1 400.gif Tumblr lpbf5tOD2d1ql5zkno1 400.gif Tumblr lp5hvcT8Io1ql5zkno1 400.gif Tumblr lp5homrbx71ql5zkno1 400.gif Tumblr lnmlf9Q0V91ql5zkno1 400.gif Tumblr lpa0kftC7o1ql5zkno1 400.gif Jade West in Who Did It to Trina.PNG jadehatesmorestuff.png|Jade Hates Even More Stuff Tumblr lp5igjtSIW1ql5zkno1 400.gif|gif Tumblr lkn76lkuYq1qcx61o.gif Tumblr lkn766VTr01qcx61o.gif Tumblr lro56bhzyN1ql5zkno1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lro4sq8bUO1ql5zkno1 500.gif|gif tumblr ls5lsfITZB1qkoed4o2_250.gif|gif tumblr ls5jv2UqST1qkoed4o4_500.gif|gif tumblr lsgl7aoIgW1qci7q4o3_250.gif|gif jadeyoureadme.png|"You read me." Tumblr lpbfri76sh1ql5zkno1 400.gif|gif JadeWest1.jpg jade-pretty.jpg JGC - JADE.jpg tumblr lssu1s1ocZ1qbhvqdo4_250.gif|gif tumblr lsvnw8lAyX1qdcxuwo1_500.jpg tumblr lt3ghyPVzF1qfwt49.gif|gif tumblr lt709gzI3L1qacvnuo1_r1_500.gif|gif Tumbler j-west.gif|gif tumblr lpd20lsBQu1ql249qo1_500.gif|gif tumblr lr275gGxn11ql249qo1_500.gif|gif tumblr lrywq4MsOZ1qcqg9so10_250.gif|gif 124px-Jade2.jpg tumblr lt85gf9Tcv1qd8z57o2_250.jpg Tumblr ltfufbvvKP1r1nflc.gif|gif Jadeprofilepic.jpg Image.jpg Victorious-halloween-jade-tori-black.jpg Victorious-halloween-jade-tori-hair.jpg tumblr_lsxjt02KJL1qkoed4o1_500.gif|gif Tumblr ltr3ch2fJn1qzmdf5o1 500.jpg|jade doll Tumblr lt2jt40nVX1qa165wo3 250.gif tumblr_lu81qkx42S1r62csso1_500.png Tumblr luaedrk0eb1qd8z57o4 250.gif Tumblr luaedrk0eb1qd8z57o2 250.gif jade00000.jpg Capture6.PNG Jadeseason2.jpg Tumblr luoni6tLbJ1qd8z57o2 250.png tumblr_lpsubfPTXg1qk00pto1_400.gif Tumblr lushirC5nT1qhceato5 250.png Tumblr lushirC5nT1qhceato4 250.png Tumblr lushirC5nT1qhceato3 250.png tumblr_lt8palBj7N1qk00pto1_500.jpg tumblr_ltqtacgxky1qd8z57o1_500.png Tumblr lux2b6cLci1r3zt4ao5 250.gif|gif Temp-320-49864175.gif Vcyytkk.gif BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFmRudTcxcXozM3hHY2h6d0x6NzZROXcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg Tumblr lvcgk6xpti1qci7q4o4 250.gif Tumblr lvcgk6xpti1qci7q4o3 250.gif Tumblr lvcgk6xpti1qci7q4o2 250.gif Tumblr lvcgk6xpti1qci7q4o1 250.gif Tumblr lvio0mc5zn1qci7q4o1 500.png jade crushed.png JadeSuspectWDITT00.png Joriness.gif Omg again.jpg Tumblr lvot6uKkWE1qculnj.gif Tumblr lvo8delZSO1qd8z57o8 250.gif Tumblr lvo8delZSO1qd8z57o7 250.gif Tumblr lvo8delZSO1qd8z57o6 250.gif Tumblr lvo8delZSO1qd8z57o5 250.gif Tumblr lvo8delZSO1qd8z57o4 250.gif Tumblr lvo8delZSO1qd8z57o3 250.gif Tumblr lvois2wqKF1qjocdo.png Tumblr lnc2hxk3yj1qbfppso1 r1 500.png Whipitvictorious8.jpg Tumblr lvot81Uiia1qculnj.gif IMG 1247.JPG ACT 17.jpg Bade ACT.jpg Beck jade ACT 4.jpg Beck jade ACT 3.png Beck jade ACT.png Tumblr lvot81Uiia1qculnj.gif|gif JadeWest!.jpg Jade.gif|gif Scissoringscissors.jpg Jade profile pic.jpg Tumblr lvu1gr1Hi21qgvs51o1 500.gif|gif Forgetbeck.jpg Tumblr lvu1gr1Hi21qgvs51o1 500.gif|gif Jade profile pic.jpg Tots bade.png Tots 3 2.png Tots 3.png JADE.jpg He loves Jade.png Victorious-victorious-24479618-500-281.png Uijijk0oki.png|cartoon jade season 1 Jadeandtot.jpg Jadechristmas.jpg IMG 0772.PNG IMG 0771.PNG IMG 0770.PNG IMG 0769.PNG IMG 0774.PNG IMG 0773.PNG IMG 0772.PNG IMG 0771.PNG IMG 0770.PNG IMG 0769.PNG img-thingo.jpeg|Prom Wrecker Jade West Road_trip.png IMG 0965.PNG IMG 0966.PNG IMG 0967.PNG Victorious-breakfast-bunch-10.jpg Victorious-breakfast-bunch-8.jpg Jade's PP 3.jpg JadeJade.jpg IMG 1150.PNG IMG 1147.PNG IMG 1142.PNG IMG 1140.PNG IMG 1138.PNG IMG 1136.PNG IMG 1135.PNG IMG 1129.PNG IMG 1169.PNG IMG 1167.PNG IMG 1166.PNG IMG 1153.PNG IMG 1151.PNG IMG 1147.PNG tumblr_lyps0ipC8o1rotmkio2_250.gif|gif IMG 1200.PNG IMG 1214.PNG IMG 1212.PNG IMG 1211.PNG IMG 1204.PNG IMG 1165.PNG IMG 1166.PNG IMG 1170.PNG IMG 1171.PNG IMG 1177.PNG IMG 1206.PNG Toriunfriend.gif|gif IMG 1406.PNG IMG 1414.PNG IMG 1421.PNG IMG 1422.PNG Tumblr lvn2h1v4li1qf7phso3 r1 250.gif|gif JadeTBB1.jpg IMG 1093.PNG IMG 1094.PNG IMG 1328.PNG K7aq2.jpg Tumblr lyx8z8ZcBi1r7cyulo3 250.gif|gif Tumblr lyx8z8ZcBi1r7cyulo4 250.gif|gif Badewc1.gif|gif Badewc2.gif|gif Badewc3.gif|gif Badewc.jpg Bade_twc.jpg Bade_twc_2.jpg Bade_twc_3.jpg Tumblr lz0dm9LLRf1qkoed4o4 250.gif Tumblr lz0c2pqB8x1qkoed4o3 250.gif Tumblr lz0ae4YVj41qkoed4o5 250.gif Tumblr lz0ae4YVj41qkoed4o3 250.gif Tumblr lz0dm9LLRf1qkoed4o2 250.gif Tumblr lzbafsiPcE1qacvnuo6 250.gif Tumblr lzbafsiPcE1qacvnuo5 250.gif Tumblr lzbafsiPcE1qacvnuo3 250.gif Tumblr lzbafsiPcE1qacvnuo2 250.gif IMG 1458.PNG IMG 1457.PNG tumblr_lzifzaZ4d61r8il2wo1_500.jpg|The Slap Catoradeincar.png IMG 1736.PNG IMG 1735.PNG IMG 1732.PNG IMG 1731.PNG IMG 1730.PNG IMG 1729.PNG IMG 1738.PNG IMG 1739.PNG IMG 1740.PNG IMG 1773.PNG IMG 1772.PNG IMG 1771.PNG IMG 1770.PNG IMG 1768.PNG IMG 1766.PNG fnb.JPG 005.JPG IMG 1808.PNG IMG 1807.PNG IMG 1805.PNG IMG 1815.PNG IMG 1928.PNG Catfainting2.gif CatFainting.gif IMG 1924.PNG IMG 1922.PNG IMG 1920.PNG IMG 1917.PNG IMG 1916.PNG IMG 1914.PNG IMG 1913.PNG IMG 1912.PNG IMG 1909.PNG IMG 1907.PNG IMG 1894.PNG IMG 1893.PNG IMG 1892.PNG IMG 1890.PNG IMG 1885.PNG IMG 1889.PNG Beck jade play, tori and jades play date.jpg Tumblr lyw1fhM8hs1rnuh6fo1 500.jpg IMG 1883.PNG IMG 1882.PNG jadeskull.jpg Tumblr m0d9p3ICix1r1twsio4 250.gif Tumblr m0d9p3ICix1r1twsio3 250.gif Tumblr m0d9p3ICix1r1twsio2 250.gif Tumblr m0d9p3ICix1r1twsio1 250.gif Tumblr m0d7kpMXIy1qeef4bo1 500.png Bade tajpd.png Tumblr m0dbjqEakF1r7cyulo2 500.gif Tumblr m0dbjqEakF1r7cyulo1 500.gif Tumblr m0daxjlkfv1rp70k4o1 500.jpg Tumblr m0dajmPPc91qbpymco1 500.jpg Tumblr m0de6q6AFq1r7cyulo3 250.gif Tumblr m0de6q6AFq1r7cyulo2 250.gif Tumblr m0de6q6AFq1r7cyulo1 250.gif Tumblr m0dcduwNB91r7cyulo3 250.gif Tumblr m0dcduwNB91r7cyulo2 250.gif jade play date.png Tumblr m0fsp0DkOH1qeqpbco6 250.gif Tumblr m0fsp0DkOH1qeqpbco5 250.gif Tumblr m0fsp0DkOH1qeqpbco4 250.gif Tumblr m0fsp0DkOH1qeqpbco3 250.gif Tumblr m0fsp0DkOH1qeqpbco2 250.gif Tumblr m0fsp0DkOH1qeqpbco1 250.gif tumblr_m0fup201yK1r9tagxo1_250.gif tumblr_m0fup201yK1r9tagxo2_250.gif tumblr_m0fup201yK1r9tagxo3_250.gif tumblr_m0g5h2ATP01r01p35o1_250.jpg tumblr_m0ge10bqvG1r5m8zho1_500.gif tumblr_m0grxahp5F1qessyso1_500.gif|GIF tumblr_m0grxahp5F1qessyso2_500.gif|GIF tumblr_m0h5mydBvF1qci7q4o1_500.gif|GIF tumblr_m0h5mydBvF1qci7q4o2_500.gif|GIF IMG 1996.PNG IMG 2003.PNG IMG 2008.PNG IMG 2009.PNG IMG 2011.PNG IMG 2030.PNG IMG 2031.PNG IMG 2032.PNG IMG 2033.PNG IMG 2061.PNG IMG 2060.PNG IMG 2052.PNG IMG 2051.PNG IMG 2049.PNG IMG 2048.PNG IMG 2047.PNG IMG 2046.PNG IMG 2045.PNG IMG 2068.PNG IMG 2067.PNG IMG 2065.PNG IMG 2064.PNG IMG 2063.PNG IMG 2062.PNG IMG 2061.PNG IMG 2060.PNG IMG 2056.PNG IMG 2053.PNG IMG 2052.PNG IMG 2049.PNG IMG 2047.PNG IMG 2046.PNG IMG 2089.PNG IMG 2088.PNG IMG 2086.PNG IMG 2093.PNG IMG 2091.PNG IMG 2094.PNG IMG 2097.PNG IMG 2098.PNG Tumblr m06lu8GGhc1qkoed4o4 250.gif Tumblr m06lu8GGhc1qkoed4o2 250.gif Tumblr m07z99tAs81qkoed4o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m07z99tAs81qkoed4o6 250.gif tumblr_lthj4ldEhW1qkoed4o3_250.gif tumblr_lzjyc63FUY1qkoed4o1_250.gif tumblr_lzjyc63FUY1qkoed4o3_250.gif tumblr_lw6089AJet1qkoed4o2_250.gif tumblr_lw6089AJet1qkoed4o4_250.gif tumblr_lvn2h1v4li1qf7phso3_r1_250.gif tumblr_llibry5S4m1qkoed4o1_500.gif tumblr_lleqd0JNt61qkoed4o1_500.gif tumblr_llf3n3dtiw1qkoed4o1_500.gif tumblr_llczac2iwg1qkoed4o1_500.gif tumblr_lthxbyUHrz1qkoed4o1_500.gif tumblr_lthwidR1Ow1qkoed4o1_500.gif tumblr_lin7pz2QCW1qf7phso1_500.gif Tumblr lvn2h1v4li1qf7phso3 r1 250.gif tumblr_ls446xDzzO1qkoed4o1_500.gif tumblr_ls443gDIDY1qkoed4o9_250.gif tumblr_lpe5wvm4Yg1qkoed4o1_250.gif tumblr_lpf0h8jKxK1qkoed4o1_250.gif tumblr_lpf0h8jKxK1qkoed4o3_500.gif tumblr_lpd6qw58TJ1qkoed4o1_500.gif tumblr_lpe5wvm4Yg1qkoed4o3_500.gif tumblr_ls443gDIDY1qkoed4o12_250.gif tumblr_ls446xDzzO1qkoed4o1_500.gif tumblr_lld6ydVnXB1qkoed4o1_500.gif tumblr_lmsprbBOO11qkoed4o1_500.gif IMG 2139.PNG IMG 2140.PNG IMG 2142.PNG IMG 2143.PNG IMG 2144.PNG IMG 2189.png IMG 2145.PNG IMG 2146.PNG IMG 2147.PNG IMG 2152.PNG IMG 2153.PNG IMG 2166.PNG IMG 2171.PNG IMG 2172.PNG IMG 2173.PNG IMG 2181.PNG IMG 2189.PNG IMG 2187.PNG IMG 2185.PNG IMG 2181.PNG IMG 2172.PNG IMG 2171.PNG IMG 2170.PNG IMG 2169.PNG IMG 2166.PNG IMG 2165.PNG IMG 2163.PNG IMG 2162.PNG IMG 2161.PNG Tumblr m18y4e2Xch1rpfg4wo2 500.gif Tumblr m18y4e2Xch1rpfg4wo1 500.gif Tumblr m0hgfsCjLX1qmm4nxo6 250.jpg Tumblr m0hgfsCjLX1qmm4nxo5 250.jpg Tumblr m0hgfsCjLX1qmm4nxo4 250.jpg Tumblr m0hgfsCjLX1qmm4nxo2 250.jpg Tumblr m0hgfsCjLX1qmm4nxo1 250.png Tumblr m0dubdTxfU1qd8z57o6 250.gif Tumblr m0dubdTxfU1qd8z57o4 250.gif Tumblr m0dubdTxfU1qd8z57o3 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo1 250.gif Tumblr m1fdk7qjW11r0akfzo3 250.gif Tumblr m1fdk7qjW11r0akfzo2 250.gif Tumblr m1fdk7qjW11r0akfzo1 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo8 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo7 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo6 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo5 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo4 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo3 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo2 250.gif Tumblr m0fvmkqTlQ1rpinpvo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m08ggjsLHc1r9tagxo4 250.jpg Tumblr m08ggjsLHc1r9tagxo6 250.jpg Tumblr m08ggjsLHc1r9tagxo5 250.jpg Tumblr m0fab2SjQL1qaco3go6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m0fab2SjQL1qaco3go3 250.gif Tumblr m0fab2SjQL1qaco3go2 250.gif Tumblr m1go9957Lf1qhvglro1 500.gif Tumblr m1lj8lKaWm1qci7q4o2 500.gif Tumblr m1lj8lKaWm1qci7q4o1 500.gif i-download7.jpg|A Black eye.. Funny jade face.png IMG 2410.PNG IMG 2411.PNG IMG 2412.PNG Tumblr m1kmrtlcLl1rsa22jo1 500.jpg tumblr_m1xldfPlYq1qd8z57o1_500 (1).png tumblr_lwdhddqCEQ1ql5zkno1_500.gif tumblr_lsr8zv0C311r0gg70o1_500.gif tumblr_lq6hv6T85O1r0gg70o1_500.gif tumblr_lkn73lAyme1qguho5o1_400.gif IMG 0608.PNG IMG 0603.PNG IMG 2281.PNG IMG 2291.PNG IMG 2296.PNG IMG 2295.PNG IMG 2301.PNG IMG 2306.PNG IMG 2294.PNG Tumblr m27kb8wnV11r9or3r.jpg Tumblr m27jq294Vq1r9or3r.gif Tumblr m27k01b6gQ1r9or3r.gif Tumblr m26qzhEGcd1qmm4nxo9 250.jpg Tumblr m26qzhEGcd1qmm4nxo8 250.jpg Tumblr m26qzhEGcd1qmm4nxo7 250.jpg Tumblr m26qzhEGcd1qmm4nxo6 250.jpg Tumblr m26qzhEGcd1qmm4nxo5 250.jpg Tumblr m26qzhEGcd1qmm4nxo4 250.jpg Tumblr m26qzhEGcd1qmm4nxo3 250.jpg Tumblr m26qzhEGcd1qmm4nxo2 250.jpg Tumblr m26qzhEGcd1qmm4nxo1 250.jpg Tumblr m2d5nya4jo1qbaxpjo8 250.png Tumblr m2d5nya4jo1qbaxpjo6 250.png Tumblr m2cma1Tfww1rnz77ro1 400.gif Tumblr m2dajvrJrd1qefhtpo1 400.gif Tumblr m2cjf91kVN1rnz77ro1 500.png Tumblr m2fo9moRV51rogvm5o10 250.jpg Tumblr m2ilyaT6381qg06mco2 500.gif IMG 2629.PNG IMG 2631.PNG IMG 2632.PNG IMG 2634.PNG IMG 2635.PNG IMG 2636.PNG Tumblr m1czmvju4Z1r9tagxo3 250.jpg Tumblr m1czmvju4Z1r9tagxo1 250.jpg tumblr_m07zwi97WY1qkoed4o1_500.gif tumblr_m0fjy1GJad1qbhvqdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0fvmkqTlQ1rpinpvo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_lyt7xrrUcX1r9q3ezo1_500.gif tumblr_m031q3JQaO1qbwxogo1_500.gif IMG 1305.JPG IMG 1287.JPG IMG 1286.JPG IMG 1283.JPG IMG 1282.JPG IMG 1281.JPG IMG 1280.JPG IMG 1279.JPG IMG 1278.JPG IMG 1277.JPG IMG 1276.JPG IMG 1252.JPG IMG 1253.JPG Prome night pic2.png Jadelyn.jpg JGC4.jpg IMG 2792.PNG IMG 2793.PNG IMG 2794.PNG IMG 2796.PNG IMG 2797.PNG IMG 2799.PNG IMG 2801.PNG IMG 2805.PNG IMG 2807.PNG IMG 2810.PNG IMG 2812.PNG IMG 2816.PNG IMG 2819.PNG IMG 2821.PNG IMG 2823.PNG IMG 2824.PNG IMG 2825.PNG Tumblr m328mbo1xp1qd8z57o6 250(1).gif Tumblr m328mbo1xp1qd8z57o4 250.gif Liz Meggles.jpg Liz Meggles2.jpg Tumblr m2fseo55PF1qekimuo1 500.gif Tumblr m3bbhsOatg1rovjb8.gif Jade 5439453673.png Jade 543970.png Broom flying.png IMG 2907.PNG IMG 2921.PNG IMG 2923.PNG IMG 2943.PNG IMG 2939.PNG IMG 2934.PNG IMG 2933.PNG IMG 2965.PNG IMG 2966.PNG IMG 2967.PNG IMG 2968.PNG Tumblr m3jjtaVG1W1rv9cbio5 250.gif Tumblr m3jjtaVG1W1rv9cbio4 250.gif Tumblr m3jjtaVG1W1rv9cbio3 250.gif Tumblr m3jjtaVG1W1rv9cbio2 250.gif Tumblr m3jjtaVG1W1rv9cbio1 250.gif Tumblr m3ir7hfHIg1qeef4bo2 r1 250.png tumblr_m3egp8EGn81qc3kqto1_500_large.gif IMG 3285.PNG IMG 3316.PNG IMG 3339.PNG IMG 3340.PNG IMG 3342.PNG IMG 3359.PNG IMG 3360.PNG IMG 3361.PNG IMG 3362.PNG IMG 3363.PNG IMG 3364.PNG IMG 3365.PNG IMG 3387.PNG IMG 3388.PNG IMG 3391.PNG IMG 3392.PNG IMG 3396.PNG IMG 3398.PNG IMG 3399.PNG IMG 3400.PNG IMG 3468.PNG IMG 3472.PNG IMG 3479.PNG IMG 3480.PNG IMG 3487.PNG IMG 3506.PNG IMG 3552.PNG IMG 3554.PNG IMG 3555.PNG IMG 3557.PNG IMG 3560.PNG IMG 3747.PNG|Freak the Freak Out IMG 3765.PNG IMG 3772.PNG IMG 3773.PNG IMG 3776.PNG IMG 3809.PNG IMG 3819.PNG IMG 3844.PNG IMG 3847.PNG IMG 3853.PNG IMG 3854.PNG IMG 3855.PNG IMG 3856.PNG IMG 3859.PNG IMG 3860.PNG IMG 3861.PNG IMG 3862.PNG IMG 3863.PNG IMG 3864.PNG IMG 3865.PNG IMG 3866.PNG IMG 3922.PNG IMG 3921.PNG IMG 3902.PNG IMG 3901.PNG IMG 3899.PNG IMG 3896.PNG IMG 3895.PNG IMG 3949.PNG IMG 3948.PNG IMG 3947.PNG IMG 3946.PNG IMG 3945.PNG IMG 3943.PNG IMG 3942.PNG IMG 3940.PNG IMG 3939.PNG IMG 3930.PNG IMG 3950.PNG IMG 3953.PNG IMG 3954.PNG IMG 3955.PNG IMG 3957.PNG IMG 3958.PNG IMG 3961.PNG IMG 3965.PNG IMG 3966.PNG IMG 3968.PNG IMG 3972.PNG IMG 3973.PNG IMG 3974.PNG IMG 3975.PNG IMG 3976.PNG IMG 3977.PNG IMG 3978.PNG IMG 3979.PNG IMG 3980.PNG IMG 3981.PNG IMG 3982.PNG IMG 3983.PNG IMG 3985.PNG IMG 3986.PNG IMG 3998.PNG IMG 4003.PNG IMG 4005.PNG IMG 4006.PNG IMG 4008.PNG IMG 4009.PNG IMG 4011.PNG IMG 4013.PNG IMG 4014.PNG IMG 4019.PNG IMG 4022.PNG tbb88.jpg tbb87.jpg tbb84.jpg tbb83.jpg tbb81.jpg tbb79.jpg tbb74.jpg tbb68.jpg tbb66.jpg tbb63.jpg tbb62.jpg tbb58.jpg tbb54.jpg tbb46.jpg tbb45.jpg tbb44.jpg tbb33.jpg tbb32.jpg tbb28.jpg tbb18.jpg tbb6.jpg tbb22.jpg tbb15.jpg tbb11.jpg sfgmmhgfjhfk.jpg yumdsf,asfds.jpg qwwwwwww.jpg adsfhjgfjf.jpg hdhfkdgjggbdtyms.jpg plmkiujnhytgbrf.jpg yujrxittttttmhgf.jpg fgansdtfgas.jpg gdhdfhrsyfvbnh.jpg safdygtrhnmjlgfhfht.jpg WSAMRDGFHGJG.jpg wfdgjljyjdfgfsdge.jpg FAAB.jpg huhuih.png frsdgs.png crf32.jpg crf33.jpg crf35.jpg crf36.jpg crf42.jpg crf43.jpg crf46.jpg crf48.jpg crf49.jpg crf52.jpg crf54.jpg crf56.jpg crf58.jpg crf59.jpg crf68.jpg crf69.jpg crf70.jpg crf71.jpg crf73.jpg crf74.jpg crf76.jpg crf80.jpg crf81.jpg crf83.jpg crf99.jpg crf100.jpg crf101.jpg crf104.jpg crf105.jpg crf109.jpg crf112.jpg crf115.jpg crf116.jpg crf117.jpg crf118.jpg crf120.jpg crf121.jpg crf122.jpg crf149.jpg crf151.jpg crf153.jpg crf157.jpg crf160.jpg crf163.jpg crf164.jpg crf167.jpg crf169.jpg crf170.jpg tgp2.jpg tgp76.jpg tgp89.jpg tumblr_lvwoe72JQQ1r6wspfo1_500_large.gif|gif tumblr_m3mp9mhyeo1r4ff8do2_250_large.gif|gif Dhuia.png Tori-goes-plat-7.jpg Tori-goes-plat-8.jpg Jade west.png AtHb UmCMAA179w.jpg Egnet 001.jpg Egnet 023.jpg AtNU5TnCMAApHp1.jpg Edsahrfahf.jpg Aehasjda.jpg Warjetgrsh.jpg Dgaesrslllll.jpg Victorious-tori-platinum-04.jpg Victorious-tori-platinum-07.jpg Large (8).jpg Large (9).jpg Large 13.jpg Beck jade.PNG Bade 2.PNG Tumblr m4cap9zSeJ1qd8z57o3 250.gif IMG 5495.PNG IMG 5496.PNG IMG 5499.PNG IMG 5501.PNG IMG 5502.PNG IMG 5512.PNG IMG 5513.PNG IMG 5516.PNG IMG 5521.PNG IMG 5522.PNG IMG 5523.PNG IMG 5524.PNG IMG 5526.PNG IMG 5593.PNG IMG 5598.PNG IMG 5621.PNG IMG 5625.PNG IMG 5626.PNG IMG 5631.PNG IMG 5893.PNG IMG 5922.PNG IMG 5925.PNG IMG 5939.PNG IMG 6149.PNG IMG 6150.PNG IMG 6163.PNG IMG 6167.PNG IMG 6168.PNG IMG 6169.PNG IMG 6171.PNG IMG 6175.PNG IMG 6176.PNG IMG 6177.PNG IMG 6178.PNG IMG 6183.PNG IMG 6186.PNG Large (16).jpg IMG 6287.PNG IMG 6292.PNG IMG 6298.PNG IMG 6301.PNG IMG 6303.PNG Tgp53.jpg IMG 6503.PNG IMG 6504.PNG IMG 6505.PNG IMG 6511.PNG IMG 6539.PNG IMG 6543.PNG IMG 6545.PNG IMG 6546.PNG IMG 6548.PNG IMG 6553.PNG IMG 6557.PNG IMG 6558.PNG IMG 6564.PNG IMG 6570.PNG IMG 6580.PNG IMG 6583.PNG IMG 6584.PNG IMG 6585.PNG IMG 6586.PNG IMG 6591.PNG IMG 6594.PNG IMG 6595.PNG IMG 6597.PNG IMG 6601.PNG IMG 6623.PNG IMG 6624.PNG IMG 6625.PNG IMG 6626.PNG IMG 6627.PNG Tumblr m35qutBVLo1qcx61o.gif Tumblr m4ftkvWSj91r7u783o2 500.gif tumblr_m4v2fmTGbK1qbfppso1_500.png 2722c280ab3a11e188131231381b5c25_7.jpg Htgi25.jpg Htgi26.jpg Htgi27.jpg Htgi28.jpg Htgi35.jpg Htgi36.jpg Htgi37.jpg Htgi39.jpg Tumblr m598jrLm3t1r0elqzo4 250.jpg Tumblr_m598jrLm3t1r0elqzo3_250.jpg Tumblr_m598jrLm3t1r0elqzo2_250.jpg Tumblr_m598jrLm3t1r0elqzo1_250.jpg Capture.PNG Ahg146.jpg Ahg145.jpg Ahg141.jpg Ahg140.jpg Ahg138.jpg Ahg136.jpg Ahg132.jpg Ahg131.jpg Ahg128.jpg Ahg127.jpg Ahg126.jpg Ahg125.jpg Ahg124.jpg Ahg123.jpg Ahg146.jpg Ahg145.jpg Ahg141.jpg Ahg140.jpg Ahg138.jpg Ahg136.jpg Ahg132.jpg Ahg131.jpg Ahg128.jpg Ahg127.jpg IMG 7622.PNG IMG 7621.PNG IMG 7617.PNG IMG 7656.PNG IMG 7655.PNG IMG 7654.PNG IMG 7652.PNG IMG 7650.PNG tumblr_m1eutiTB331r7cyulo1_r1_500.gif IMG 8389.PNG IMG 8390.PNG IMG 8392.PNG IMG 8393.PNG IMG 8394.PNG IMG 8395.PNG IMG 8510.PNG IMG 8512.PNG IMG 8514.PNG IMG 8515.PNG IMG 8513.PNG IMG 8514.PNG IMG 8512.PNG IMG 8510.PNG IMG 8509.PNG IMG 8508.PNG IMG 8516.PNG IMG 8530.PNG IMG 8528.PNG IMG 8527.PNG IMG 8526.PNG IMG 8525.PNG IMG 8524.PNG IMG 8523.PNG IMG 8522.PNG IMG 8521.PNG IMG 8520.PNG IMG 8518.PNG IMG 8517.PNG tumblr_m6i5arPnDO1rsmrdbo1_500.gif Jade Wallpaper.jpg Blondesquad4.png IMG 9045.PNG IMG 9039.PNG IMG 9038.PNG IMG 9026.PNG IMG 9024.PNG IMG 9056.PNG IMG 9151.PNG IMG 9150.PNG IMG 9149.PNG IMG 9148.PNG IMG 9146.PNG IMG 9145.PNG IMG 9144.PNG IMG 9143.PNG IMG 9142.PNG IMG 9074.PNG IMG 9073.PNG Tbs74.png Tbs73.png Tbs71.png Tbs70.png Tbs56.png Sadly annoyed jade.gif Tbs136.png Tbs135.png Tbs133.png Tbs132.png Tbs121.png Tbs119.png Tbs115.png Tbs111.png Tbs106.png Tbs105.png Tbs104.png Season_1_Jade_West.jpg IMG 9095.GIF IMG 9122.jpg Jandre777.png Cade888.png Jandre777.png Cade888.png 212px-VICTORIOUS_S01E03_Stage_Fighting.jpg IMG 9526.PNG IMG 9525.PNG IMG 9524.PNG IMG 9522.PNG IMG 9518.PNG IMG 9514.PNG IMG 9507.PNG IMG 9505.PNG IMG 9504.PNG IMG 9535.PNG Screen Shot 2012-07-13 at 11.20.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-13 at 11.20.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-13 at 11.20.37 AM.png Badenew .jpg West, Jade West, Jade